


A few things about Chiaki Shinichi

by aijou (jadedgold)



Category: Nodame Cantabile (Anime & Manga), Nodame Cantabile (Live Action TV)
Genre: Chiaki's thoughts, F/M, They're cute, a list, of random facts, this fandom needs more stuff, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadedgold/pseuds/aijou
Summary: where we expose chiaki shinichi's facts and innermost thoughts as he denies he thinks so much of noda megumi





	A few things about Chiaki Shinichi

Chiaki Shinichi, just a few thoughts and things.

 

 

 

1\. How is his fridge always empty? But it doesn’t really come as a shock when his i-can’t-describe-this-freeloader-outerspace-unhygienic-talented-alien of a girlfriend has access to it 24/7. 

  
  
2\. Speaking of his girlfriend, Nodame walked out her apartment with a dark coloured belt around her waist. Chiaki wondered; she spends all her money on anime merchandise, how could she have gotten that. And then it hit him, but it looked good on her so he let it slip. 

 

  
3\. Chiaki is a little convinced that Nodame can clean her room a little bit. But so little was the degree that his spirit of volunteerism was still strong. (Not that they didn’t basically live together, but somehow she still makes a mess of [her room]). And once while he was cleaning up, he found a curious pink box. Girls usually did have a cute side to them, and apparently, even Nodame. But maybe a pocketwatch wasn’t so girly after all? Maybe, at some point—he wasn’t so sure—he’s seen this watch. But he guesses he was drowsy then and shrugged it off. 

 

  
4\. He never really understood, there was a time he fell asleep in his room and he wasn’t sure why; he remembers now. There was once that Nodame and he had played with the very pocketwatch he saw before he fell asleep. That was before his concert. He’s asked Nodame about it and she just laughed. (Noteworthy was that she looked away but,) she said that he must have just been awfully tired. Wife’s intuition, was it?

 

  
5\. Nodame and he performed a piano concerto in Austria. A great place, really. He missed speaking in German as well. But Nodame got drunk at the afterparty but insisted she was hungry and begged for crabs. “Senpai, craaab, like the ones you bought for me beforeeeee,” before vomiting. Needless to say, they both went to bed and she talked in her sleep. “I’m glad we can fly together all over the world now, mmngh.” Sometimes she can just make him smile with butterflies to fill the room. He did wonder, though, why was it that he had such a strong urge that once to fly to hokkaido and buy...crabs. 

 

  
6 _. Maybe I think too much about Nodame?_

 

  
7\. Family, family, family, family — Yuiko, Mother, Uncle and Toshihiko. 

 

  
8\. Toshihiko? Right, he was the family sacrifice to accompany him to Hokkaido. In spite of that, he still only says _I wonder how Yuiko is?_

 

  
9\. Somehow he misses having _proper_ household help. Not that he needs or anything, Nodame helps out sometimes, if that helps. Besides, he’s fully capable on his own. But still, a little luxury. He wouldn’t, however, choose anyone else’s cooking over his own.

 

  
10\. He [canonically] likes to be praised. 

 

  
11\. Number 10 is also the reason why he has a spirit of volunteerism in himself. With maybe just a slither of actual kindness, but it’s almost negligible. 

 

  
12\. He is actually very thankful Nodame’s there to make his life more interesting. He may say he only ever wants to hear her piano, but with that comes the rest of her, all of her. He equates her piano to Megumi herself. 

 

  
13\. He is good in bed. 

 

  
14\. He takes a mental note that Megumi doesn’t scream gyabo or muki when having sex. 

 

  
15\. He, for the longest time, has been wondering; “ _what is gyabo?”_ soon accompanied by _“Muki????”_ And he swears, in that moment, he has become the very personification of the question mark.

 

  
16\. Once, at about 3-4 am, he was woken up by a loud “huwoooohHHHH MUKIIIIIIIIYYAAAAA” (you get it). She slept in her apartment that night. 

 

  
17\. When he asked her what had happened, no answer came. Nor did he know where she was with a mountain of dusty, old anime merchandise spilling out of her apartment. 

 

  
18\. There was a time he may have seen Tagaya Saiko in the bar the R.S. Orchestra was in. He also saw her go into the bathroom around the time shit-faced Nodame made her way there. It remains a question whether or not they met.

 

  
19\. Viera sensei is doing Dorabella soon. 

 

  
20\. C _onduct conduct conduct._

 

  
21\. He has heard some talk about the theremin and its difficulty. He once went to pick Nodame up from the conservatory and overheard, “Yadovik, that talented percussion player, how could she have gotten that good?” Maybe one day he can ask her to play in his orchestra sometimes, it would be sensational. 

 

  
22\. And I quote, “should the S Orchestra make a comeback performance with me?” (conceited)

 

  
23\. Not to sound romantic or anything, but he will never forget how he met Kiyora and Kuroki. 

 

  
24\. Kuroki and Tanya, the most unlikely couple, are married. _Married_. Okay, just a thought.

 

  
25 _. My mind is trailing off, oh I need to study scores._

 

  
26 _. Maybe i should sleep_

 

  
27 _. Is that a camera shutter?_

 

  
28 _. Oh well._

 

 

 

“Nodame, what are you holding?” He tries to snatch the papers from her hands. She’s usually easy to take advantage of, but there are two exceptions. When food is involved, or his photos. 

 

 

 


End file.
